The Allegory of a Fangirl
by UnstableFable
Summary: The day she died, she began to live. Well, she never really died, but Rebecca wasn't really bothered about the minor details. After all, there was no going back, she was stuck here in a village, pungent of fish with a guy she used to crush on as a pre-teen, a volatile old granny and a girl who wasn't supposed to exist here. Then again, she wasn't meant to either.
1. The Entry

_Hello one and all, to the new and the old. Welcome to the new edition of 'The Allegory of a Fangirl in How to Train your Dragon'. I apologise for the ridiculously long wait, but with new fandoms, school work and figuring out what to do when High School is over, it's all a little stressful. Thank you for staying with me for so long, and I hope this chapter as well as the ones to come will be worth the wait. Either way I am much, MUCH happier with my writing style now than what it was once before._

_Please enjoy and remember to leave a review to let me know what you all think, okay?_

**The Allegory of a Fan-girl: The Entry**

* * *

><p>"One upon a time, in a world filled with dull, boring houses, and dull boring people lived a normal, dull boring girl-"<p>

"Hey Rebecca-chan, you up yet? The awesome me has decided to grace you with my awesome presence!"

"-who went about doing her continuous, dull boring routine. However one day she found something out of place in the dull, boring gray world; she found colour. 'Oh my' she exclaimed, for the moment she touched the 'colour', it pulsed in to her fingertips and she could taste loud, cheerful and fun music..."

"...I swear if you don't pay attention to me I'll-!"

The narrating teen hummed to herself, "and little did the dull, boring girl know, she would change the world from what it was. And who was this girl you may ask? Well, her name was-"

"Rebecca Ashton! Stop ignoring me-!"

"...no, her name was Uzumaki Naruko." Blue with flecks of green stared inquisitively at the short female now looking at her, her expression almost saying '_what have you been on 'cause I know I haven't drugged you...today_'. Rebecca raised an eyebrow before replying, "So...when did you get here Charlie?"

Said girl sighed, looking as though she was trying very hard not to face palm. "You always get upset when Canada- oh I'm sorry, 'Matthew Williams' is forgotten and yet you do this to me? Your best friend and sistah from anotha motha'? How cruel~"

She shrugged and closed her laptop before taking out an old, worn sketchpad and began to doodle. Charlie- the short one- flopped down besides her tall, dark haired brunette friend, her head in her arms as she watched her draw. "And to answer your previous question, I got here about ten minutes ago. I wanted to say goodbye to my b.f.f before I left with daddy to go to his place for the weekend. I promised I would return your book."

"You know the drill, put it back into the second top, left shelf of the bookcase, right next to the shojo beat 'MoonPhase' and the first volume of 'The Gentleman's Alliance'."

Charlie did as she was told although not before grunting at the effort of stretching to reach the correct shelf. "Ever thought of, oh I don't know...maybe going to see someone about this OCD-ness of yours?"

"Perhaps when you stop arranging your books in alphabetical order and by author along with colour schemes and genres"

The short, starting to already grow gray haired yet still young girl, pouted and stuttered for a reply, "W-well that's because of...JUST SHUT UP!"

Rebecca hummed.

"So anyway, what are you drawing this time? Shouldn't you be doing homework?"

"I am doing homework."

Charlie dead panned, "Oh really...so you call this-" she snatched the television remote control off of Rebecca's bed before she could react and pressed the forbidden red button. The TV switched on and showed a very, _very _nice paused shot of England from Hetalia as he dried off his hair having just come out of Japan's hot spring, his chest shirtless for viewing pleasure. "-homework? Really?"

"Hey, its called self-imposed homework...I'm just studying how to draw the male anatomy in certain poses...what?!" She slightly blushed at her friend's shit-eating grin and scowled, "Oh bugger off!"

"Aren't you supposed to be proud of our Scottish heritage?"

"I am, however I have to respect my father's and grandparents English blood that runs through me too you know. _ANYWAY, _shouldn't _you _be, oh I don't know, going by now?"

It wasn't that the seventeen year old Scottish girl wanted her friend to leave, it was just...she had a weird feeling, like _something_ was going to happen and soon. She didn't know how to describe it but if she had to, she'd say it was like feeling a chill crawling your spine, spreading warmth. It wasn't supposed to make sense, she knew that, however to her it did, it made perfect sense...if only she knew what it meant.

Unknowing to her, Charlie smirked slightly in amusement at her friend's posture and expression as she thought. Whenever she zoned out or was thinking really hard, she had a habit sticking out her tongue, brows furrowed and mouth shaped into a hard scowl. Rebecca wasn't one to smile all the time, since she once said that _'smiling all happy all the time is freaking creepy, plus it's totally suspicious and inhuman. No one can smile all the god damn time and mean it!'. _

When she did smile, it wasn't a sweet smile that glittered and shined all prettily. No, instead it sent shivers (and not the good perverse kind!) down spines. And when she giggled insanely and high pitched with it, usually it earned her weird looks and people slowly backing away. With the way her friend was, she sometimes wandered if she really did develop such a creepy smile just to piss off her sister when she complained how she looked so 'emo'.

The only smiles that did not entertain the idea of a horror movie were those of blissful fangirl moments when her lips stretched almost painful, her dimples (which Rebecca refused to have even when facing a mirror) creating a hollow in her cheeks. It didn't reassure anyone though, while not horror movie themed, it was certainly _something _not entirely normal.

"You know, your face will stay like that if you continue for just a little longer." She leant forward and pulled at the corners of Rebecca's mouth, forcing her to smile. The girl growled in response.

"Oi! Wet go alweady! It weak'n hatz!" Rebecca flailed, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? You know you shouldn't talk with your mouth full", Charlie grinned and let go, letting Rebecca have the pleasure to rub at her sore mouth.

"I said that I hate you and I wish I had chosen a better minion" The older teen added in a big scowl for good measure to which her friend merely smiled sweetly back in return. Rebecca huffed and her lip twitched in agitation, "Anyway as much as I _adore _your company, you seriously do need to get going right?"

"Mmm, yeah your right...although I would really appreciate it if a certain loving, kind, considerate, sweet, pretty, voluptuous-"

"CHARLIE!"

"-best friend of mine leant me a certain dvd to watch as I would be eternally grateful." Charlie added in the puppy eyes in for good measure, the pout already adorning her freckled face. It was enough to make Rebecca want to shove her foot in her face. So she did.

"Waaa~h, Becca-chan~ you big meanie!" Charlie sniffled and pushed the offending foot away.

"I prefer the title of 'dictator'. Here." Teal painted nails gently caressed book binds and dvd cases before stopping at a certain title. She then plucked said box and thrust it at her short haired friend's face, sniggering slightly at how she fell back in surprise. "This is the one you were talking about right? Jeez, you need to work on your subtlety"

Charlie merely grinned, "Why should I if it still works?" She then looked at the dvd and let out a traditional fan girl squeal, her smile about to brake her face in two. "The Principles of Normalcy! Casper~ hurry up and take Honey already, you know he wants it!"

Rebecca thought it was about time she showed her friend the door before Charlie started rolling on her floor. Becca wasn't a hypocrite, she also rolled too, its just when she did, she wasn't holding a precious dvd at the same time.

As gently as she could _NOT, _Rebecca hauled her yaoi-obsessed friend out of her bedroom by means of dragging and actual physical effort, deciding it was about time her dear friend left with her 'daddy'.

"You know the longer it takes for you to leave, the more longer it will take for you to find out what happens."

Charlie looked utterly horrified at the suggestion. "NO! I need to watch it, like right now! I've been waiting since forever-"

"Two day ago"

"- For this dvd! The last one left at such a cruel cliffhanger! How could they do this to us?! Just as Casper looked like he was finally going to do a little bow-chika-bow-wow with Honey, Honey's phone rang and-and then Fable was going to- with Teddy, and-!"

"Charlotte", she calmed, putting both hands on her friends short shoulders, "Breathe...if you have a heart attack now, who else am I going to go to Glasgow's anime convention with? But then again, maybe Dan-Dan or Hayley...maybe even Rachel might like to come instead..."

Charlie immediately stopped spazzing, ('_much like Watanuki Kimihiro_', Rebecca mused) her face now scowling although not to the degree of her friend's own natural frown. The young cricket had yet much to learn. "Why you so mean?!"

"Why you so short?"

"...low blow girl, low blow."

Rebecca grinned mischievously, "Obviously, how else would I reach down there?"

"Becca~" Charlie whined, "Why do you always act so mean to me! I already get picked on by my brothers as well as my mum and dad and...well my whole family!" She waved her arms in the air above her head for empathises, looking very much like an awkward noodle, "Your supposed to sympathise with me and nod to whatever I ask, even if you aren't even listening, not to mention hug me when I am upset and supply me with tic-tacs! And most of all, you can not just spin the tables on me when I am teasing you! It just doesn't work that way!" she hugged, looking satisfied with her rant.

"...cool story bro"

"ARGH!"

Perhaps it was about time Rebecca stopped teasing her friend...for now that is. She'd give her best-friend peace for the next two days until school."Feel better now?"

"...Yeah, thanks." Charlie smiled a little before standing tall (well as much as she could anyway compared to her friend) and saluting off after an impatient car horn blared throughout the street, reaching the doorway of 25 Alberta Avenue. Daddy was here.

Grinning now much like the Cheshire cat, Charlie rolled on her heels,"You stay sweet gurl, and I'll see you on Monday in school...oh, and I also expect to see that 'homework' of yours too!'" The short haired girl added in an eyebrow wriggle for suggestive implications since that was how she rolled, before skipping off towards her daddy's car, precious dvd in toll.

Speaking of precious dvds, Rebecca waved a lazy salute towards the retreating car before quickly heading inside, making a beeline to her bedroom. It was about time she re-watched _that _one.

Slipping into a pair of comfortable snoopy pyjama trousers, along with a yellow vest with a small Gilbird 'zzz-ing' on the front, Rebecca flopped down onto her bed, flipping through her sketch book quickly, analysing the half-finished picture of England with critical eyes. She was a stickler for detail and as the proud fan girl she was, she was not going to tolerate making those of her obsession look any less as handsome, amazing, cool or beautiful than they originally were.

Feeling satisfied and deciding to move onto a new picture, she flipped to a fresh page, a natural grin spreading as idea's swam in her brain for her next subject.

_'I haven't drawn him in a while...perhaps its about time for a refresher?' _Agreeing mentally with herself, Rebecca once more that night dragged her fingertips along the spines of dvds and books before eventually finding the one she was looking for; How to Train Your Dragon.

She giggled in a signature fan girl gesture before proceeding to do a little floor rolling herself- dvd safely out of her rolling path of course.

'_Now then, its about time I spent some 'special' attention to you Hiccup~', _she cooed inwardly at the picture of the gangly fifteen year old on the dvd box cover, pointedly ignoring the other characters._ 'Although of course I can't just ignore Toothless now can I? The two of them together are like Ash and Pikachu, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Drawing them apart is just not done!'_

Happy and content with her way of thinking through strenuous logic, the teen hummed in excitement and wriggled on her bed, impatient as the DVD player slowly ate the disk she had fed it. The screen on the TV flickered on, however suddenly a loud crash of thunder bombarded the air, causing Rebecca to shriek and fall ungracefully off of her bed.

She was used to rain, gale force winds and the occasional -becoming more frequent- freak snow storms out of nowhere, but thunder and lighting...not so much. _'So much for being a born and bred Scotland girl.' _she thought grumpily, her scowl working its way onto her face.

"No, I am not going to let this get to me. I am going to watch my most favourite animation of all time right now and a little traditional weather isn't going to stop me!" Once again, despite her attempt to smile naturally as she was doing so previously, her frown returned, "I am not going to even mention how the first step to losing your sanity was talking to yourself. I already knew that already, after all why else would I be friends with Charlie?

Righting herself into a more dignified position, she rubbed her now aching head, wincing as she felt a slight bump pound against her hair line, '_Definitely going to leave a mark, and right before Comic-con too.' _It was then that the rain made itself present, roaring against harsh wind and more crashes of lighting and thunder out into the distance behind closed window anime printed curtains.

'_Oh yeah, make fun of me why don't you? Well we'll see who's laughing by the end of the night. I am going to enjoy myself so much my face will never scowl or frown again!_

_...god, I am talking to weather now? Am I seriously that lonely- excuse me, self-imposed splendid isolation exhausted? Maybe I should think about getting a Facebook..._

_...Nah.'_

The dark TV screen flickered again a few times before making a strange whirling sound, causing Rebecca to freeze, her heart pounding erratically in her chest. However when the familiar trailers entered the glass, she calmed and sighed, lip twitching. The TV was new and was bought specifically for her birthday by her mums, and damn it all if it decided to break on her. Her birth mother would no doubt return it and then use the money to buy herself a new couch or something and instead give her daughter an old MP3 instead.

Wasn't family wonderful?

"Okay, I am going to relax, sit back and watch Hiccup act adorable while sketching said adorableness and nothing is going to stop me from freakin' enjoying myself and squirming plus giggling like the freaking fan girl I am. So when I press this button, you are going to play and so help me if you don't, things won't be pretty! Now, I command thee", she shut her eyes and bit her lip, thumb hovering over the dvd controller before quickly pressing the '_**ENTER**_' button, "PLAY!"

The menu screen faded away and Rebecca let herself sigh, the tension slowly leaving her body. She generally smiled to herself as dark clouds filtered the screen. Then she closed her eyes, waiting to hear the sound of Hiccup narrating the opening scene. After twenty seconds, Rebecca opened her eyes, having heard only more of the storm outside. Inwardly growling, she stood up to open her curtains and shout obscenities at the weather outside only to stop and stare, her mouth gaping in shock and disbelief.

There was no rain showering the window in harsh kisses, no thunder or lightening singing an ancient gods wrath nor were the tree's nearly bowing over to the wind and certainly no dark ominous clouds painting the sky. If anything it was totally peaceful, the sky turning a deep mixture of reds, oranges and purples as the sun set for bed.

Rebecca felt herself backing up quickly, her legs suspiciously turning into jelly as suddenly a familiar chilling warmth racked her spine. She gasped, clawing at her throat and beating at her chest, willing her heart to go back into a normal and safe beat pattern.

A harsh whirling sound filled her room, the missing thunder storm echoing in her ears. The Scottish girl felt herself hit against the table that the TV sat on abruptly, making her jerk and hiss in pain at the no-doubt developing bruise on her back. Slowly she turned, her breathe stopping cold as the TV shuddered- or perhaps she was the one shuddering so violently- and put her hand on the screen to steady it -or herself.

"W-what...is going...on? I'm not dreaming... am I? Cause otherwise right now Kakashi would be poofing out of no-where with a jutsu and would then take me away to do...things."

The TV seemed to go silent under her touch for a moment, but it was just that, a moment.

Without any warning, her pale and shaking hand suddenly slipped _through _the TV screen and disappeared into the inky, dark clouds that still swirled in its depths. Panic ran through her entire body as she couldn't find it in herself to scream out or even cry. She tried pulling out her hand, only to discover that she was no longer the one pulling.

With a small, high pitched and strangled cry, Rebecca felt her whole body being pulled into the TV screen, the warm chill encasing her entire body as her legs flailed about, kicking in the air before disappearing completely with the rest of her. In a matter of mere seconds...

...she was gone.

* * *

><p>(<em><strong>to be continued...)<strong>_


	2. The Fall

_**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the second chapter. Not much to say but thank you for hanging on thus far, and I hope the wait was worth it from year old fans. Either way, from now on this story should be more smooth sailing plot line wise, although chapter 3 will not be up for quite some time yet. The reason I was able to write this was from the combination of the United Kingdom's October Holidays as well as some subtle hinting (spamming) from my dear, awesome, 'pure dead braw' amazing accent of a friend, **SammieValxJas. _

_**Seriously guys, she's awesome and is officially my co-author of this story now! Praise the might and powerful god (of procrastinating), Sam!...for the reference, she's the small one, I am the awesome Tulio~**_

The Allegory of a Fan-girl

Chapter 2 The Fall

word count: 4614

* * *

><p>She was flying...<p>

No scratch that, she was falling, continually dropping with no breath left to breathe...

Perhaps she was dreaming, maybe she was just flying with style?

It was all rather surreal, having one moment been in your room, about to get comfortable and watch a dvd -a simple pleasure really, when the next you are thrown into your TV, defying the laws of physics and reality. When you think about it, it is really quite amazing. Think back to a time when something life-altering happened, then go back a further five minutes. Then all was normal, maybe even dull but then BAM, you get smacked in the face like that first time you ever walked straight into a lamppost, leaving you disoriented from what just happened and unable to register the feeling of embarrassment until two minutes of standing like an idiot passed and the snide snickers and whispers finally reached your ears.

In stories Rebecca had read before, usually this was the part where suddenly she would grow wings and descend gracefully like an angel downwards from heaven. In others it varied such as clouds cushioning your fall, strong muscled men (who always just so happened to be good looking and the main love interest) would catch the girl before she landed so she would not leave a large splatter of fan-girl goo on the ground below (although sometimes you _seriously _wanted that to happen to one in particular). None of these occurrences seemed to be happening any time soon though to the seventeen year old girl. Unlike other fan-fictions she had once read before where a normal girl would plummet into a new, exciting and 'oddly familiar' world, Rebecca did not have an owl appear at her window that night offering a wish nor did she stumble upon a hidden demon portal. She did not accidentally read a magical book or some kind of incantation, she did not do _anything_and yet it happened to her. Instead of entering a new world in some form of fantastical event that left her covered in sparkles and magical goodness, she just _had_ to be boring and just trip into her goddamn television screen.

Haters gonna hate.

Just like that, Rebecca was thrown into something odd, unnatural and abysmally suffocating and she could not say she enjoyed it. It might have been due to the fact she fell in to a dead faint after falling in to her television, the blackness holding her behind her eyes while the storm raged and ravaged her ear drums. Somewhere in the back of her mind, if she had remained conscious for a little bit longer, she would have thought something along the lines of, '_Never before have stories been so damn misleading...'_

But then again, how was she to know where exactly she was falling from? How was she to know that despite her bitter tastes and biting opinion towards certain fictions, they would hold one thing in common in her current and (quite literally) descending spiralling situation? There was a plausible reason for her being unconscious on her entry apart from the obvious inability to remain aware after such a strange turn of events (although it could always be argued that she hit her head a lot harder than she previously thought). Whatever the reasoning, it didn't matter as it was highly doubtful that when she woke up, she would immediately wonder '_Why did I faint?_' rather than '_Where the hell am I?!'_

One things was for sure though- when she did wake up, Rebecca would rather have stayed comatose.

Too bad she isn't the author of this story now, neh?

While the Scottish lass was not fully awake nor aware of her current situation _yet, _somewhere deep within her subconscious she could make out vaguely what was happening beyond the thick walls of darkness that encased her mind. Everything was silent, still and yet while on one hand something told her, niggled at her saying that she should be worried, _scared_ at this piece of information, another part of her decided that she couldn't really care less. There was nothing supporting her body and yet instead of falling, she felt like she was floating in an endless sea of air. She registered no pain, no confusion, no nothing. And for a moment, she couldn't help but wonder in the deep recesses of her subconscious, if she was perhaps dead.

Her body felt both heavy yet light enough to float among the Autumn leaves as they were inevitably broken from their bond with mother nature's symbol of life and left to collect in a small pile of crisp, dull corpses of once vibrant colours. The atmosphere was tranquil, at peace and it felt like it never going to end. Once more that niggling little voice told her that this was not necessarily a good thing and that she should be panicking because for gods sake she could be dead! But also once more, Rebecca ignored that little voice, too content to care.

With no second thoughts, or any prior thinking at all, she thought calmly as though she was trying to placid her best friend from a ranting rampage over the break up of a favourite OTP. '_If I am dead, then I am dead. I will hold no regrets, no anguish nor any sadness so long as this quiet and untroubled feeling never lets me go.'_

The peaceful moment however could not forever last as it was only that, a moment. When hazy and groggy blue eyes squinted beneath heavy eyelids before eventually turning into a more aware mixture of blue and green, they widened minutely at the great expanse of blue it met with. It looked like one of those dreams, where you never want to wake up but is interrupted anyway by the alarm for school, insistently buzzing and singing a loud, obnoxious tune that you wonder why on Earth it seemed like a good choice seven to six hours previously. No noise however pierced the tranquillity of the memorable sight and if Rebecca had forgotten that her lungs didn't seem to be working quite right already, she would have said the vision was breath-taking.

_**'This is wrong, stop it now. Wake up before you start thinking something stupid!**' _That little incessant voice returned with vigour.

'_How can I wake up if I am sleeping or if not that, dead?'_ She replied in turn, although added _'Stupid_' to the end of her thought, the Scottish girl's biting attitude and persona waking up from it's drowse also.

If anything, it only made the inner-voice even more fitful. _**'I heard that! You are the one with a questionable I.Q. if you thought I wouldn't catch that in your mind, idiot.'**_

If it wasn't for the numb feeling that spread throughout her body, she may have scowled or frowned at the comment. Instead, she settled for insulting it some more. '_Oh piss off, I was perfectly content and comfortable until you came along. Stubborn little bugger aren't you?'_

_**'Are you even listening to yourself?! I am a little voice INSIDE OF YOUR HEAD! Ultimately, you are arguing with your more rational side that you usually take much pride in having. Now shut up and wake the fuck up before I do something you will never forgive yourself for!' **_The voice threatened, turning high pitch in it's annoyance. Feeling most pissed that apparently she was not going to be enjoying in the serene setting of where-ever the hell she was, Rebecca bitingly remarked with venom,_ 'Oh yeah, and what are you going to do, you who 'holds no power over me'? Give me a head-ache?_'

_**'Seems like great minds think alike huh, you moron.'**_

Suddenly, a painful jolt spread throughout her body, it's main central point in her head as it flowed evenly down every limb and organ, similar to a raging river, ravaging anything it came into contact with. It was like being forcefully woken up, every muscle reacting violently before encasing it's entire appendage in utter pain you could only grit your teeth to and hope to god it went away quickly.

The sky no longer looked beautiful but scarily familiar in a sense of 'I know you but I wish I didn't in this circumstance' sort of familiar. It was way too close for comfort, especially when it finally registered to her that she _wasn't breathing_. Several things happened at once; the blue sky disappeared into a hole left in a dark, threatening black cloud she fell through, teasingly laughing as if it pulled Rebecca in to some sort of horrible prank, she choked and tried to reach for her throat only to realise she couldn't move her arms for the amount of pressure forcibly pushing her down lower and lower, further and further, faster and faster towards the ground, and finally a horrifyingly real and sane suggestion drifted into her head, leaving a cold chill spread inside her bones while the storm she entered made sure to do the same to her body.

_'I'm going to die.'_

Rain pelted like tiny bullets into her skin, the clothes she wore to bed doing little to protect her pale, sensitive skin from it's bombardment. It hit with such force, within seconds everywhere on her falling and flailing with panic-figure was a bruising, hot red that looked as if it would hiss angrily if touched like a stove's hot ring. Tears welled up in her eyes but even that action caused pain to surge up behind her sockets, intensifying the headache-no migraine, caused by the little voice. Everything burned, everywhere hurt and Rebecca wanted nothing more than to scream and cry out for her mum to kiss the pain away and make the 'boo-boo's' better. If she did cry or was crying, she couldn't hear it for the loud and howling, tremendous storm that tore up her ear drums relentlessly and mercilessly.

Where was the handsome love interest so many stories had promised? The one where he would save her from the intense pain and kiss away any negative feelings or hurt despite how realistically she would slap him across the face. Where was her glitter that ranged in many colours, her large wings that would unfold out of no-where, where was her sudden appearance of super demon powers that would save her from certain death with ease?

Where was her damn fairy tale that she constantly dreamed of but would never admit to another living soul-or even to herself for that matter, of having. Why did she have to always say there was no such thing...why did she always have to be right?

Lungs vacant of air, skin as red as volcanic blood, lips as blue as an artificial rose and hair as matted, windswept and drenched as a kelpie's main, Rebecca continued to fall with no concept of time or space. As the ground grew nearer, she had no way of being aware of what was to come or the possibility of what could happen. All she knew was that she wanted it to end.

Now nothing more than a battered body falling, facing the enraged heavens above, she had no way to know that two others saw her, staring in confound wonder and anxiety. She had no way to know that they were to be her saving grace, her reason for living later within this story. With her conscious slipping willingly back into a comatose in which she was grateful, her mind whispered out for whom who was not there.

_'Save me'_

As her fall finally ended, her prayer was answered.

"Keep those knee's up youngin', I dinnae wish ta hear any complains of aches in yer back, got it!"

Despite the raging storm that ploughed the surrounding land, sending pieces of what were once tools of farming, sections of trees and what were no longer identifiable- too mangled by the wind and rain to be anything of worth, two figures trudged through the horrible weather, knee-deep in mud, long grass and debris. The wind howled, pushing and shoving the travellers in all directions like school children in a rush for lunch, wanting to get the hottest fast-food on sale before all others, despite how many were left bruised and injured from the passing stampede.

Long, brunette hair twisted into what was once a braid, slapped a young girl of around her teens before twisting and writhing to her other side to repeat the same harsh treatment. She didn't whine nor yell out at the pinching feeling on her numb, cold cheeks but instead hissed silently which was quickly stolen by the wind in an act of thievery. With a determined gaze, she bit the inside of her cheek, tightened her numb, pale and slightly freckled fingers, around the damp rope that helped her carry the large satchel so far on her journey and travels.

As yet _another _flurry of leaves smacked her in the face, she felt her patience begin to thin (although it would later be known it was her common sense, and not her present non-existent 'mental endurance') and decided to say the forbidden words, albeit chocked and mangled by the weather. "Where are we headin' again exactly?!" With no sign of a reply, she continued, "Ah couldn't help but notice that we haven't made it ta shelter in the last five minutes when ya said it over half an hour before!"

In return for her effort and now breathless lungs, the wind having decidedly taken that from her too, all she got was the view of the older, smaller and hunched woman farther ahead than before. To the young female it didn't make sense how such a tiny and rather bulky looking old granny managed to move so quickly when she wasn't looking, it was unnatural. She had questioned this before and for an answer she got a quick whap on the head with an old, gnarled stick she supposed was substituted for a walking cane.

Finally, she was answered-in a non-brutal (physical) way. "Quit yer yapping child! If it were not fer yer back talk and dopey questions, then perhaps we may have achieved this god-forsaken goal ye've set us." The elderly woman threw her response as loudly as her gritted, old voice could manage above the roar of the storm. The girl winced at her sharp, reprimanding tone and merely nodded, fully knowing she would not see it anyway. She trudged on without a word.

While only five minutes had passed, both travellers felt their limbs grow twice as weak as they were once before. With every step, the ground grew deeper and thicker with marsh and wetland. Together, they had been travelling for two days since their last comfortable stop at a town far back but knew they could not have stayed longer for the old woman warned the younger girl that towns were not safe during such hectic weather. She never specified or clearly explained just what made the little villages so dangerous during storms, but she supposed she had no choice but to follow and trust in the wise old woman's word (despite how violent an elderly she was). It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go in the first place...

Suddenly a particularly loud rumble of thunder crashed from the world above, breaking apart the thick seam of clouds in a fierce tantrum, leaving a large gaping hole in the sky. The wind rushed at the two in the open field, causing them both to huddle down and grit their teeth, clench their eyes shut and hold steady. It was suffocating.

"The Gods, they are angry at something this night! Just pay nae heed and keep low, it shall pass when they are sedated!"

The girl wanted to snap, she seriously did. Ever since she arrived in this weird, barren place, people would not shut up about the God's wrath if so much as a field didn't grow fantastic crops all year round and the arrival of creatures from Loki's own 'toy box'. It was like they had never heard of science or modern day devices before! Sure she didn't mind religion, they could believe in what they wished as did she, but there was a difference between belief and obliviousness.

Hearing her elder companion mumble incoherently, she inched open an eye to squint at the frail, hunched form in front of her. With one eye, she stared unblinkingly into the sky, wide with fright and expectancy. She muttered, "Thor has cast one down, it is banished to this Earthly plane."

"What the heck are ya talking about-?!" The girl stared, startled. There was absolutely no way, it just wasn't possible! Her large colour conflicted blue-green eyes stared into the flesh wound within the inky black clouds, and watched as _something _fell downwards through the hole created by the 'Gods Wrath', setting off a chill that descended her spine. The feeling the sight created, it was horrifically familiar, as was the warm shiver that travelled down her body. It was like watching a train wreck- no matter how wrong it was to stare, you couldn't help but look out of morbid curiosity.

Skin brittle with the cold, limbs shuddering under dead weight and lips cracked and near bleeding, the girl could not look away in distraction despite this. Her entire body felt numb outside, while internally it flared with that chilling warmth as she gasped and chocked, unable to breathe for an instant. As the sky continued to crack with thunder and lightening, the rain sparkling in an array of yellow and white reflections, the body fell similarly to a shot bird, dead on impact from the bullet. Sound escaped her senses, it no longer existed. This peculiar event robbed her of every sense but her sight, her ears deaf to the wind and thunder crackling for her attention. Her eyes followed the blurry, far off form before with an almighty crack, the storm blew open the sky as the body reached the murky earth in a silent landing.

In an instant, she came to her senses. Feeling the familiar poke and nudge of a sodden stick and not off an odd, contradicting cold-warmth, she turned to stare at the old woman with questioning eyes.

She noticed. "Come, it seems we have much tae be doin' tonight. Maybe ye shall show some use yet tae this frail old woman."

Holding back her tongue from replying with an, '_Frail old woman my ass...well maybe not the 'old' part, in least she recognises that well enough.' _she nodded in acceptance and with another tightening grip of her make-shift satchel strap, she followed, her pace quicker than before. They now had a destination and while she wanted to argue against going to something that could very well be dangerous and a stupid idea, she also knew how that argument would end.

"_Are ya crazy?! Maybe ya'r dementia finally made ya forget that somethin' just fell out'ta the sky! Durin' a storm, that always means bad mojo! Don't ya ever watch those movies-?!"_

_SMACK._

...yes, it was best not to 'offer' her opinion right at that moment, or at least not until they reached dry shelter. Then she'd welcome the help of sleep considering the last few nights hadn't been the most comfortable as one would expect. Believe it or not, arriving in a quaint little inn, in the middle of the country side didn't necessary suggest a 'homely comfort'. Perhaps if you were looking for a feeling of the country side i.e. wet, cold, smells of hay with a bit of a draft, then it was certainly what you were searching for.

Taking short, easy breaths, they finally arrived at their destination, and despite what little warmth and shelter it could provide, seeing as something had _fallen out of the sky and left a __**hole **__in it's roof..._let's just say she wasn't exactly in a hurry to go inside. From the outside, it looked to be an old barn with a broken down shack attached to the side, wooden planks scattered everywhere else but on the actual structure. What was left of the roof swayed and whistled, the wind playing and eerie melody through it's holes and cracks- although the scene itself didn't need the extra effects to create such a creepy setting. The large doors to the building barely hung onto it's hinges from years of decay and the extra abuse from the current weather. One door seemed far to large to properly fit into place anyway and far too heavy to close decent enough to keep a minimal draft out. If this was the outside, she'd rather call it quits and call for _'A Place in the Sun'._

"Quit that gawking and help me inside child, we may have a lot of work fer us."

"What?! Do ya not see that friggin' ginormous hole in there?!" She took a moment to let her incredulity show in her expression before continuing, "Where ah come from, this is not normal! Ah am not waitin' around for a hungry reptile to snack on whatever's available!"

"Do not be silly, now get inside. If anything standing in the wind will attract the buggers more." And with that she hobbled inside, her walking stick making small wet, tapping noises as it connected with the wooden flooring. The younger companion just stared after her._ 'Ah can't tell if she's bein' sarcastic or really has gone old-person loopy now.' _Nevertheless, she quickly followed, the resounding smack of her braid against her backside all the encouragement she needed.

It was no better on the inside than the out. The only added plus was that if she dug under some old, festered hay and wooden boards, she _might _find a spot to sleep where it wasn't damp or covered in rat droppings. It turned out there were more than just the one hole in the rooftop but in fact many little children holes as well. Water dripped slowly onto an old rusty pale that was left up-right standing, the resounding '_ping' _decidedly going to be what kept her from that night's sleep.

"Great...ya sure know how ta pick 'em lady..." Seriously, would it of killed the old woman to have at least upgraded into a walkie-talkie by now? She had already enquired about mobile phones in which she got a dead-pan stare through the elder's good eye, the other covered by her pirate-themed eye patch. Perhaps she belonged to one of those less-known religions or cults that believed technology to be evil? It might have also explained why she looked to have gone through a war and rejected any means of modern day medicine or surgery. Heck, she basically mirrored a more battle-ready Kaede from InuYasha with her same small form, hunched back, dark eye and deep, wrinkled scowl.

"Ya know, as cheap and unsanitary some hotels might be, it wouldn't hurt ta try somethin' a little more modern. Find one with a little complementary bible for ya too." The brunette muttered, twisting her long braid to wring out all the excess rain water. She was ignored however as her older companion limped into a corner, directly beneath the splintered opening in the ceiling. An abundance of hay and furs lay in heaps, some scattered across the floor from the impact of whatever fell. '_Pretty conveniently placed if ya ask me.'_

And this is why there exists a forth wall.

The girl shrugged it off, it having not been the weirdest thing she had seen during her travels and instead dropped the heavy satchel onto the floor, moaning in relief at the lifted weight. She rolled her shoulders and upon hearing them click, decided never before was there a more beautiful sound. Turning towards the old woman, she tried to persuade her. "Look, maybe it's not such a great idea ta go near it. For all we know, it could be one of those 'evil creatures' ya warned me about. What if it wakes up and feels in the mood for a two course meal?"

"There will be nae need fer such dramatics child." With a frail wrinkled hand, she supported her balance on a wooden beam, while the other equally rickety hand lifted her stick with shuddering movements, the weight unbalanced for such motions. The girl, growing in curiosity (although she mentally reminded herself that curiosity _killed _the cat in the end), slowly walked over to lean over the old woman's shoulder and peer into the mass of fur and hay.

With slow, easy and calculated movements and bated breath, the make-shift walking stick pushed away the pelts and fodder before eventually revealing a single, limp, pale hand. The girl gasped out in horror, fingernails tightening into the smaller woman's shoulder, keeping herself from backing up or falling down. Her legs suddenly felt weak. With a snap of reprimand in her voice, the old fellow traveller spoke, "Make yer'self useful! If ye can only stare and gawk at every wee thing that ye see then yer of no use tae me."

"Well what exactly can ah do then?! Go outside in this weather and dig a friggin' hole?! Ah have been through a lot and ah ain't addin' haulin' a dead body to the list! Nu-uh, no way!" She retorted, her tone not quite as angry or resentful as she would of liked it to have been. A whack to her leg was her reply, "Ow! Stop it ya crazy old coot!"

"If ye paid any attention, ye'd tell 'it' was alive ye spoiled brat! Now help me move this away from the body."

Not in the mood for another bludgeon to her already poor, weak and tired limbs, she went down on her knees and began pulling away at old smelly pelts and decayed hay before feeling a sticky liquid touch her fingertips. Pulling back, she forced herself not to shriek at the view of dark red blood slowly sliding down her skin. Unabashed, the old lady continued to shift fodder out of her way, revealing dark tangled hair and out of place material within the pile. Biting her lip, she plunged her hand back into action, her movements much more quicker than before, if only to end this 'experience' quickly.

A soft moan filtered from the pile, causing the two to pause. The body was actually alive! So the granny wasn't just pulling on her leg. But how could it have survived from such a fall?! It was impossible! Their motions of removing pelts and hay only increased in vigour before finally a pale, bruised face came into view, eyelids closed and lips parted, dry and leaking blood. The old woman softly leaned forward with slow movements before laying her hand against the _female's _forehead. She murmured, "The gods were certainly kind tae ye young one, but why such favour if ye fell from their heavens?"

The girl did not comment but instead gazed at the unconscious female in wonder and question. Could it be, could of such a bizarre event happened to someone else? Did it mean this was all real? People didn't just fall out of a sky on a daily or even weekly basis. Yes, there was the possibility of a plane crash in which she was ejected from, but still...

...she could hope she wasn't the only crazy person around here, right? That maybe she wasn't alone anymore, she wasn't going out of her mind. Somehow, she knew her answer was not going to be so quickly or easily given.

_'God-dammit.'_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


End file.
